


A day in the life of a Court Sorcerer

by Valleria99



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin, Fluff, Knight Gwaine, Let's all pretend Season 5 never happened, Living Arthur, M/M, Smutt if you squint, merwaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleria99/pseuds/Valleria99
Summary: Merlin sneaks off work to see his beau, just some fluff and an irritated Arthur.





	A day in the life of a Court Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> So, um this kind of just jumped at me as I was trying to sleep. I can't really guarantee for anything as this isn't beta'ed in any way and I am quite tired, but I kinda like it so I decided to post it. Though I'll probably have to come back and correct the grammar a bit xD  
> Well, I hope you'll enjoy this little fluff piece ^^

Merlin gives his favourite knight a blinding smile and cheers happily as he defeats his sparring partner. The ruggedly handsome male smirks suggestively in response, which makes the younger man grin and throw back a salacious expression of his own. Gwaine laughs happily and walks over to the focal point of his wandering thoughts.

“The princess let ya off duty already?” A pleasant shiver runs down Merlin’s back at the rough voice and it takes a moment for the question to register in his brain.

“Um. Yeah, he said I had to go to the training, because he can’t and his knights’ moral is supposedly higher with a _fair maiden_ around, his words, mind you.” He couldn’t help but snort a little at the image that popped into his head when thinking of himself as a maiden. Though Arthur technically hadn’t said that today, he did say it at some point.

Gwaine covers his laugh up with a cough, bows dramatically in front of his love and look up through his lashes at the beautiful man in front of him, his expression telling Merlin that he knew exactly he hadn’t just been let off his duties.

“If his _majesty_ says so, then it must be correct. Could I have this dance, to further my moral, my fair maiden?”

Merlin smirked, then giggled coquettishly and accepted the hand stretched out to him with mock seriousness.

He gasped in delight as Gwaine twirled him around on the outskirts of the training area and blushed lightly at the wolf whistles and cat calls coming from the other knights and knights in training.

Gwaine grinned stupidly when he twirled the petite sorcerer into his waiting arms and dipped him in an elegant pose that betrayed his experience on the dancefloor.

For a moment the world seemed to be frozen. Their surroundings faded away as they stared into each other’s eyes adoringly, breath catching in both their throats. Then everything went really fast, later on neither could say who had moved first, but suddenly their lips were pressed together. Moving in perfect sync, they devoured each other.

“Merlin,” Gwaine’s voice came out as a feral growl and Merlin keened in response.

Suddenly they were no longer standing in the court yard, but instead in front of Merlin’s bed. Gwaine snorted in amusement at his lover’s antics and pushed the court sorcerer onto his large mattress, spread eagle with his arms over his head and a strong thigh between his legs.

“G-Gwaine!” His voice sounded desperate and touched something deep inside of Gwaine he had never felt with another person before. The fierce need to claim what was already his stepped into the background, to make way for the tender feelings his other half always evoked in him.

“Yes, luv?” Gwaine’s eyes were sparkling with mischief as he looked down at the man straining against his restricting hands.

“Hurry!”

To emphasize his words, Merlin wiggled impatiently and strained upwards into firm muscles, which only led to Gwaine withdrawing slightly and looking even more amused.

“Patience is a virtue, dear.”

Merlin snarled at him. “I swear to the Goddess of magic that if you don’t get down here and fuck me right this instant I’m going to hurt you!”

Gwaine had the audacity to giggle. “You are most certainly free to try, dear.”

Sapphire eyes narrow dangerously, flash gold for a split second and from one moment to the next, their positions are reversed with Merlin sitting on top of the older male.

Gwaine grins up at him with adoration practically radiating from his eyes and Merlin momentarily forgets his desperate need to be with the man he loves, instead smiling down at his idiot.

Before either man can do anything to further their current activities’ progress, a polite knock on the doors resounds before the voice of a servant announces that the court sorcerer is requested by his majesty immediately and without taking part in any unsavoury acts beforehand. The man’s amusement at his message is practically oozing from his voice and Merlin throws a dark glare at the door.

A startled yelp together with the splash of water rings out through the corridor and Merlin grins in satisfaction.

Gwaine just snorts, sits up and drags a very reluctant Merlin with him.

“Believe me, love, I would much rather have my way with you on the bed, or against that wall, or on the floor right this instant, but you know how the king gets.”

The most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth huffs petulantly, rights his clothing and marches out of his quarters with his head held high. The servant in front of said door, still dripping wet from Merlin’s earlier revenge, tries his very best not to look amused at the disgruntled face.

Gwaine passes by him, throwing him a conspiring look, which earns him a tiny snort before the man trails behind them to ensure their save arrival in the court room. It had happened on one occasion too many that the two men got _lost_ on their way to the king, so they were always escorted there nowadays. A circumstance which amused and frustrated the young lovers to no end.

Of course, Gwaine didn’t have to trail along to the King, as he hadn’t been requested, but he really loves seeing him get riled up by Merlin so he always comes with regardless.

After a short track through dimly lit hallways the group of three finally reaches the court room with their king ensconced.

“Ah, there you are, _Mer_ lin! Stop sneaking out of council meetings to flirt with your lover boy!”

Arthur did not sound particularly amused, as opposed to the councilmen sitting around him who were chuckling in delight at the young sorcerer that had wormed his way into the hearts of even the most of formerly notorious magic haters and his lover, a knight not descended from Noble blood, but one of the Kingdom’s best anyways. They often times secretly rooted for Merlin to escape the boring meetings, so that at least one of them could have some fun when they were stuck discussing the most tedious of politics.

“But Arthuuur…” Merlin did not whine. Really.

Arthur glared at him. “If we all have to sit here and endure the endless political discussions, then so do you! You are my court sorcerer and thus have to attend each council meeting in it’s entirety.”

Merlin glared at his king and grumbled disgruntledly.

“What was that, _Mer_ lin?”

The younger male rolled his eyes dramatically, kissed Gwaine Goodbye with a whispered “flee as long as he hasn’t taken note of you, or he’ll invent some position for you so you have to stay here too.”

Looking thoroughly horrified, Gwaine whispers a “Good luck” back, bows quickly, grabs the servant whom he thinks is named Eduard by his nape and drags him out of that hell hole. Having to attend the meetings at the round table was already boring enough for him, he couldn’t even imagine the horrors of a full out council meeting.

As the great doors fall shut behind the two men, the council once again directs its attention to the pressing matters of state.

The planning of the banquet for the upcoming visit of Mercia’s King Bayard.

Merlin rolls his eyes and starts to bore holes through the far-off wall with his mind. Not literally, though. He had once accidentally done that and Arthur had been mad at him for two whole weeks. Honestly, he didn’t know what the King’s problem had been. He had repaired it after all. Okay maybe he shouldn’t have burned the banners with Camelot’s symbol on them, but that had so not been his fault. They had hindered his view of the enchanted stone walls.

Grimacing at the speech of his royal pratishness he could still hear ringing in his ears about respect for your kingdom and for your king and for those stupid banners, Merlin concentrated on not setting anything on fire.

He swore the only reason Arthur had made him the Court Sorcerer had been to punish him by having to sit through endless discussions of useless drivel. The smug grin the prat was throwing him right now seemed to enforce said theory.

After hours of boring discussion, they had finally all come to an agreement about every damn aspect of the banquet. Yes, even which cutlery was to be used, because apparently that was something for the fucking council to discuss.

As soon as he could, Merlin jumped out of his seat, bowed in a repeat of his boyfriend’s bow from before, and vanished into thin air.

Arthur looked at the place where his former manservant had stood and shook his head fondly. He truly cared for the dolt, he had always been like a lovable little idiot brother who needed protection from the world. Well, he frowned, until he had found out that he was literally _the_ most powerful warlock ever. That had eased his mind a little. But he still needed rescuing from his own misguided attempts of sacrificing himself for those he loves. Oh well, baby steps.

Meanwhile, Merlin had reappeared in front of his beau who had immediately pressed him against the closest wall to ravish him thoroughly.

A shocked gasp interrupted their frenzied rutting and with an annoyed eyeroll, Merlin relocated them to their chambers for the second time that day.

Finally back on a bed, Gwaine could reward his little sorcerer properly for how good he had been today. Only running away from the council once and never complaining about the little _something_ he had been made to wear the whole day.

 

 

 


End file.
